


Heroes Never Sleep

by himbolovinghimbo



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, tmnt 2018
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Sadism, M/M, This is about as edgy as I’m ever gonna get haha, not nsfw but some light groping and self hate talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbolovinghimbo/pseuds/himbolovinghimbo
Summary: Lou Jitsu stays over with Draxum for a bit, recovering from another unfortunate battle with a powerful foe. However, this time Baron learns something sinister about his soft hearted partner.





	Heroes Never Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Playing around with an old idea I had about everyone’s favorite action hero possibly being traumatized by the battle nexus.
> 
> I really love this ship I really do! And I enjoy playing around with ideas. Strong possibility that I may turn this into an out of order series... who knows. If we never get that Baronjitsu backstory I’ll deal with it myself.

“Do yokai sleep?”

“No.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because we can’t Lou.”

Baron Draxum shuffled awkwardly on the bed as the human started to undress himself, folding his clothes gently and placing them beside the bed before picking up his more comfortable sleeping robe. Despite getting permission to look at the young man while he removed his undergarments, the flustered yokai scientist kept his eyes to the ceiling until Lou was finished. 

A few months had passed after Baron’s first visit with Lou, now he was growing more comfortable to Lou’s weekly visits to his less than impressive home. This time Lou made the request to stay with Baron over the course of a few days, rather than a single night, due contracting a rather serious injury around his arm and shoulder regions and not wanting to risk any more damage by returning to the arena. 

“Sounds terrible! Never sleeping at all? And aren’t you like, a million years old or something?” Lou said, sliding a bandaged arm through the sleeve.

“I’m 10,000,” Baron grumbled, he didn’t enjoy the moments where the young man would condescend to him. As if he truly could understand the lives and culture of the yokai.

“Oh, right,” Lou said quietly, clearly embarrassed about accidentally offending the older yokai. “So what do you do while I’m here and sleeping? Watch me? Haha.”

“Don’t be foolish,” Baron scoffed. “I do my lab work like I do every night. Tonight will be no different.”

“Sigh, why did I have to date the nerd?” Lou playfully quipped. “I think that’s pretty cool, you know? You yokai can just shapeshift, fly, teleport… and now I learn you guys don’t sleep?”

Baron tilted his head down slightly, “You envy yokai?”

Lou nodded, “‘course I do!”

“But you’re Lou Jitsu,” Baron said exasperated.

“And you’re Baron Draxum,” Lou replies with an equally exasperated tone. Patting down his robe, he casually walked over to Baron and sat in his lap, his chest pressed up against Baron’s. “You can just shape shift into whatever you want, you have strong legs and powerful horns and you’re even invincible!”

“I’m not invincible,” Baron muttered. “I’m just more practical.” Baron didn’t understand how the human would find the scientist’s current appearance anything but vulnerable, given that he was wearing nothing but his helmet and black training shorts. With a body made mostly out of soft fur, he looked more like an exposed puppy than anything else.

His long, slender fingers trailed up Lou’s arm, prompting the smaller man to shudder and rock into Baron’s chest.

“I missed your touch you know,” Lou grinned. “And your… everything.”

Baron gave the man a slight smile, though not perfect with his words, the yokai scientist knew that Lou’s expressions of admiration always had a strong sense of love and passion behind them. Of all the things Baron envied about Lou, the man’s way of showing his true feelings so easily was something Baron desired the most.

So lost in his own bitter thoughts that the yokai didn’t even register Lou gripping his horns and pulling him in for a soft kiss. Baron couldn’t help himself from moaning to Lou’s tender touch, tipping backward while the man carefully removed the helmet to toy with his floppy ears. Baron opened his mouth a bit to let Lou’s tongue shove itself inside, pulling away quickly to breath before shoving his face back in.

“Mf… I really missed you Baron,” Lou whispered, chuckling softly as Baron carried him to his bed. The older yokai gripped Lou’s wrists and pushed his hands against the lush pillows. Baron lowered himself to kiss Lou’s neck before the eager warrior continued. “I didn’t realized how much I missed you until… those weeks spent away from you. I’m feeling… a lot of things… things I haven’t felt in years.”

Baron stopped the tender kisses to look back at Lou, “what do you mean?”

Lou looked at the ceiling and frowned, “you’ve been… really nice to me… and… it feels strange… after...”

“Strange? What do you—“ Baron felt Lou shove his head back down to the human’s chest.

“I didn’t say you should stop Baron,” Lou chuckled. “I still want to feel you…”

Baron obeyed (albeit nothing was stopping him from enjoying Lou to begin with) and made long, slow licks across Lou’s exposed chest. Lou gasped and wrapped his legs around Baron, softly choking out, “yes… that’s it.”

“So what is it Lou… what’s on your mind?” Baron asked, gently pulling the robe past Lou’s shoulders.

“I had a dream… last night,” Lou tried to continue, but found himself pausing again. After a few moments of silence, the man spoke up again. “You were there.”

“I was, was I? What was I doing,” Baron lapsed a tongue over Lou’s collarbone, but couldn’t help but notice that the man was barely reacting to his touches. “Lou Jitsu… what h—“

“You died,” Lou said quietly. 

Baron stopped and stood up, eyeing the man trying to avoid his gaze, “Well… having nightmares about someone care about is normal human, I’ve had scary thoughts about you from time to time.”

Leaning down to kiss him, Lou’s hands covered his face and pushed him away. 

“No they’ve… they’ve turned frequent Draxum,” Lou’s turned his head to the pillow, desperately wanting the yokai’s eyes off of him. “They’re not normal nightmares… they’re… they’re nightmares of you dying… and I’m the reason why.”

Baron could see Lou’s widened eyes stare back into his, as if waiting for Baron to look back down on him with disgust, but the scientist only sat back up and gently rubbed Lou’s thighs, reassuring him. 

“I enjoy the arena, I do,” Lou said, his voice nearly inaudible. “But… something kicks in me you know? When my opponent sliced my skin and I retaliated, the audience was amazed, thought I was pulling the best stunt in my life time. But the truth is… I was full of blind rage. I didn’t want to win… I wanted him dead.”

“Lou you mustn’t beat yourself up over it, it’s a life or death situation,” Baron tried to hide the frustration in his voice. This was the man he was going to use to save his kind, and he was expressing shame for… what? saving his own skin?

“No Draxum, it’s not just that,” a look of anger crossed Lou’s face before fading. “It’s these damn dreams. Ever since that fight, all I think about… is you. I have nightmares of us fighting in that arena… where I go too far… and I hold you… dying in my arms… and…”

“Enough Lou,” Draxum hopped off the bed. “Quit being so dramatic, I mean they’re just dreams! It doesn’t matter if you think about them, because you’ll never act on them.” 

“But they’re always with you!” Lou shot up. “Doesn’t that terrify you?”

“No, it doesn’t,” Baron grumbled. “Clearly you were torn up about the fight and now you can’t stop thinking about it. Get over it.”

Perhaps the oddly dismissive tone was not the best way to handle the situation, but Baron couldn’t stand to see his partner sulk in bed.

“Draxum you don’t understand,” Lou pulled up his hands and wrapped them around his body, as if trying to restrain himself. “I… I enjoyed it.”

“It’s just fighting Lou,”

“I’m talking about hurting the damn yokai you idiot!”

The room fell silent for a moment, even Baron struggled to find the right words to respond, letting Lou continue his self bashing.

“I enjoyed it Draxum. All of it. I loved seeing him bleed… I enjoyed seeing him writhe… I loved seeing my opponent beg me to stop and me refusing to give him that much needed place of mercy,” Lou stared down, at his own scarred hands and clenched them furiously. “It’s sick… I’m sick.”

“In… in your dreams… do you enjoy hurting me?” Baron asked slowly. Hoping for a quick “no, don’t be silly”, Baron was instead greeted with a few more seconds of silence, as the human paused to answer.

“I’m a monster,” Lou finally spoke out. “I’m disgusting… I enjoyed it Baron… I enjoyed all of it. And every morning I wake up, horrified… I can barely stare in a mirror Draxum…. I’m sick…”

Baron looked on with pity as Lou placed his head in his hands, letting on a soft sob, “this Battle Nexus turned me into some battle crazed, blood hungry beast… I can’t do this… I can’t be with you Baron.”

Not wanting to listen to Lou’s pathetic ramblings any longer, Baron pulled hands away from his face and kissed him gently. Baron slid his hands in Lou’s robe and gently grazed his back, feeling the tensions in his body loosen up as Lou sunk back into his chest. Both man embraced each other on their knees, with Baron pulling a hand out to gently caress Lou’s hair while his hands continued to feel up his soft skin.

Pulling away, Baron could see the hot tears pouring from Lou’s face, eyes still avoiding the yokai’s eyes.

“You’re an idiot… I hope you know that Draxum,” Lou said harshly.

“I know you’re trying to push me away, and it’s not going to work Lou Jitsu,” Baron said, slowly cracking a smile.

“I guess you are too smart to trick huh,” Lou replied. “I wish you just did something to push me away… just grab a bat and chase me out of here, then I wouldn’t have to feel bad about these thoughts.”

“Lou do you even want to act on them? Act out on me?” Baron asked, continuing to feel up Lou’s body.

“No! Of course not!” Lou nearly shouted. “I’d never desire to hurt you, not in a million years.”

“And I don’t want to hurt you either,” Baron said, tipping Lou’s head up to reward him a short forehead kiss. “But why do you enjoy it?”

“If it was anyone else, I’d react the same way,” Lou replied angrily, thought clearly the anger was directed himself. “I don’t know why, I hate it so much. I-I’m scared Draxum… Scared of myself. Scared of what I can do. My dreams for the past five days, have been about me hurting you. And I’ll never forgive myself if my own shameful, violent tendencies hurt you in any way… or worse…”

“Then maybe it’s time to quit that arena, at least for a while. You may need to clear your head for a bit and get away from these battle starved warriors. You could move in with me if you’d like.”

“Move in?” Lou asked. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. You can stay as long as you’d like Lou Jitsu,” Baron’s face softened as the young human’s broken expression finally lit up. 

“I’d really enjoy that Baron… and I’m… I’m sorry for scaring you like that.”

“You didn’t scare me Lou, I’ve heard many unfortunate tales from the ex champions of the battle nexus, it is not a place that creates healthy minds and lively souls,” Baron kissed Lou again, and slid a hand inside the robe, snaking up Lou’s thigh. “Now… shall we finish what we started?”

“Not today, I’m a little tired,” Lou yawned. Lying down to find a comfortable position, Baron rested his body next to Lou’s despite not needing the sleep. The man’s lean arms wrapped themselves around Baron, and pulled the yokai closer. Baron blushed brightly as the human took a deep whiff of Baron’s scent before mumbling in satisfaction.

“That’s alright, I can wait some other time,” Baron paused. “Lou Jitsu?”

“Yeah?” Lou said, eyes barely open. 

“I...I love you,” Baron whispered.

“I love me too,” Lou cackled, then tilted his head up to kiss Baron. The two of them were so close that Baron could feel Lou’s heartbeat speed up after flashing one soft gaze back at Baron. “But I love you more.”

Pushing his head back into the scientist’s chest, Baron listened to Lou hum a simple tune before finally falling asleep, arms still wrapped tightly around his waist.

“I love you Lou Jitsu,” Baron repeated, feeling up his bandaged shoulder. “I love you… I love you…”

Though Baron was truthful about the yokai never being able to sleep, there was one crucial detail about the yokai scientist that he was never brave enough to break to Lou. In the late nights Baron and Lou slept together, the scientist would refuse to take his eyes off Lou, spending the entire night enjoying the beautiful, heavenly vision, of the Battle Nexus’s great champion.

And his lover.


End file.
